


Awaiting judgment

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: A young boy awaits his father’s judgment for his actions.





	Awaiting judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 10 (N39).   
> Four-word prompt covered: quit, deep, lapse, coy.

Eldarion stands coy in his father’s office. He knows that he is in deep trouble for smashing the window with his ball. His nurse told him to quit but he did not want to listen. And now he knows he will have to pay for it. 

He keeps his head down as his father enters. He does not want to see his father’s disappointment. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“Díheno nin, adar. I should have listened.”

“I am glad you learned from the lapse of your actions.”

With that, he is released back into his nurse’s care. 


End file.
